


You're The Worst

by mugorashi



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Drama, M/M, Underage Smoking, progressive feelings, rated m for cursing and a slightly naughty scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugorashi/pseuds/mugorashi
Summary: You knocked me down by saying "I love you, love you, love you"And laughed at me when I couldn't move my hands or armsI came to realize that this is what was missing
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Narukami Yu, Adachi Tohru/Persona 4 Protagonist, Adachi Tohru/Seta Souji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	You're The Worst

_You knocked me down by saying "I love you, love you, love you"_  
_And laughed at me when I couldn't move my hands or arms_  
_I came to realize that this is what was missing_  
-

"I love you Adachi-san"

"Huh?"

The silver haired boy inched closer to the older man, almost trapping him against the wall of his apartment. Adachi was stuck on his feet, staring at the boy in front of him, mouth agape. His thoughts failing to be coherent. This kid was crazy. Absolutely insane.

Adachi was 10 years older than him and none other than that he was his uncle's work partner. Adachi was sloppy, everyone saw him as a moron and it wasn't that he was ugly. He was just not THAT attractive. Narukami Yu was the exact opposite of that: He was _perfect_. Had many friends, everyone appreciated him and Adachi had to admit he's a good looking fella, no wonder girls are all over him.

To think that such a person would be into HIM? He just couldn't wrap his head around it.

His thoughts were interrupted when a giggle emitted from the taller boy hovering over him. His face full of pure amusement, "You look so silly right now Adachi-san." The boy commented in the midst of giggles. Adachi opened his mouth to retort but closed them again when the boy halted his giggles and leaned his face closer to the detective's.

"I love you Adachi-san, I want us to be together." Yu said, staring into the other man's eyes with determination and genuity. His voice serious but soft.

Before Adachi could answer a pair of soft lips layed on his, arms wrapping around him and pulling him closer to the other. His initial response was to struggle and push the boy away but it actually felt…nice?

 _Screw it_ , Adachi thought and kissed back, placing a hand on the other's neck so that he could pull him closer and deepen the kiss.

The kiss lasted awhile. There wasn't any tongue and it didn't lead to making out. Just a kiss full of emotion and passion.

As the two pulled away, Yu looked absolutely ecstatic. Adachi has never seen a grin like that on the other's face and it was kind of flattering that he was the one to elicit such expression.

"I uhh…kinda like you too. Just…we gotta be careful alright, Dojima-san will kill me and all. Also your friends…" Adachi said, rubbing a hand on his neck awkwardly. Damn why is this emotions shit so hard.

The taller didn't reply but instead pulled the man into a hug and Adachi realised he never let go of his grip on the man after they pulled away.

The rest of the night Yu was practically glued onto the man and sometimes he would offer affectionate gestures which kind of annoyed Adachi but he had to hold it in.

Adachi would push him away awkwardly and ask him to knock it off but Yu saw that as play and continued.

_Damn brat._

What Adachi won't admit though is that it actually felt kind of nice to be showered in the boy's affection.

\--------------------

_You're infecting me with your silent eyes_  
_Don't look at me like that_

-

Adachi couldn't wrap his head around Narukami Yu. He was not much of a talker but still had so many friends. That was until he actually had a conversation with the other.

When he first saw Yu, there was just something about those sharp grey eyes that pull you in.

Dojima-san mentioned that his nephew would be moving in here from the big city for a year.

_Ha poor kid, guess he got stuck in the boonies too huh._

Yu was definitely not what Adachi was expecting. I mean it's not like he expected much but at first glance Adachi could tell he was different.

Surprisingly Yu was situating himself well in the new environment, even got him a group of friends and a couple of jobs. It annoyed Adachi to no end. Why the hell was the kid enjoying himself here when Adachi was bored out of his fucking mind all the time.

When the boy first made a move to befriend him when Adachi was doing patrol (slacking off) at Junes. It piqued his interests. _So the kid wants to be friends huh? Sure don't think he got enough already?_

Adachi accepted his invitation to chat and that was when he found out why he got all those damn friends so easily. He just made you continue talking, those eyes. Those genuine eyes, showing that he really does give a shit. It's so infuriating.

When the two said their goodbyes, the man's usual bumbling expression turned into a grimace. _God that kid pisses me off._ Adachi wants nothing to do with him at all.

Though he never got that.

The boy would always find him, striking up conversations which Adachi would be forced to put up with for the sake of keeping up his facade and he was too lazy to come up with a good excuse.

When Dojima-san would invite him to his house and the 4 would have dinner together, he would be forced to interact with him.

At some point Yu got to know of Adachi's horrendous eating habits. The man lived off instant noodles and beer and sometimes cabbage if he feels like it. Yu couldn't hide the horror in his face and Adachi just brushed it off saying it wasn't a big deal.

Yu protesting saying it WAS a big deal and he really needed to take care of his health. Goddamn brat, Adachi clicked his tongue inwardly.

The next time Adachi came over to the Dojimas, Yu escorted him to the door and presented him a containers filled with leftovers from that evening.

"Take these home Adachi-san. I worry for your health, you really need to care for what you eat." Yu said sternly to the man, eyes full of genuine worry for the man in front of him.

_Those eyes…Don't look at me with those damn eyes._

Adachi wanted to slap those containers away and laugh at the boy and call him a dumbass.

"Haha thanks!" Adachi accepted the containers of food instead.

"Man…It'd be great if it was like this everyday. Your cooking is real good." Adachi joked and the boy looked to be in thought for a second when he said that. Maybe he shouldn't have said that.

As Adachi turned away, his facade fell again. Glaring at the food and clicking his tongue.

Adachi totally didn't expect the boy to be in front of his apartment, holding bags from Junes and stating that he's here to cook for him.

It took awhile for Adachi to realise just what prompted this and groaned inwardly.

_Ughh don't tell me the brat took what I said seriously._

"You don't really have to…I wasn't all that serious." The man laughed awkwardly, rubbing his neck.

"Well I am." The boy replied cooly, placing the bags of groceries in the kitchen.

"You were going to eat instant noodles or not eat and just drink beer right? Well i'm not letting that happen."

Damnit not those damn eyes again.

"Well whatever, do whatever you want then." Adachi shrugged, well at least he was getting food he can't complain.

-

The two ate the dinner and chatted. The boy was usual quiet but Adachi realised Yu slowly became more talkative as they started conversing more and more. Was he like that with his other friends too? Adachi's never seen it when he would pass by his group and he didn't want to sound entitled or anything but is Yu like this just for him?

Yu said that Dojima would be home late and Nanako was at a friend's house for a sleepover so he thought it would be a good opportunity to come over.

Adachi didn't even remember when he told Yu where he lived.

They continued chatting and watching TV and it was nice. Adachi didn't want to admit it but he was actually enjoying the boy's company.

When Yu left, he promised that he would come over again if he had the chance.

And he kept that promise. Yu would come over when he could and the two would just talk about anything and that was when Yu revealed to Adachi quite heavy stuff about himself.

The man started to feel a resemblance to him.

_This was bad._

He started enjoying Yu's company more and more and even anticipates his visits sometimes.

_This was REALLY bad._

\--------------------

_You're the worst_  
_You broke through my security without knowing_  
_One out of a hundred_  
_And changed it to a pain that gave me freedomless happiness_

-

They've been a couple for almost 3 months now. Of course nobody knew because well this wasn't the most conventional relationship and someone finding out would probably end up with Adachi hung upside down or in prison. Both by Dojima-san.

Yu was a good liar and he was good at hiding stuff which Adachi is thankful for. But damn its really surprising just how good the kid covers things up, it's quite scary actually. There really are similar huh.

Adachi hated this feeling.

He hated just how much he liked having the boy around. He hated how the Yu genuinely cares for him. He hates how this relationship is going. He hates how he allowed the boy to call him by his name now.

It's not that Adachi didn't like him back. He didn't know how to put a word to his feelings but he at least had a little affection for Yu.

Initially he accepted the relationship because he wanted to mess with the boy. He wanted to manipulate him. He just wanted some entertainment and when he was bored with him he'll discard him and laugh when he breaks.

But that wasn't going too smoothly.

Yu was devastated. Dojima-san and Nanako was in the hospital and Nanako's condition is still not improving. Namatame still won't talk, only repeating that he didn't do anything wrong and he was trying to save the victims.

When Adachi entered his apartment, it was dark. Yu wasn't here, when he would usually be at the kitchen preparing dinner for the both of them. Not like Adachi was expecting but it became a norm. Adachi's senses were tingling, something felt off.

He quickly made his way to the Dojima household.

Why was he rushing? Is he running? Why? Just why is he feeling this way for this brat?

When he reached the Dojimas, the door was unlocked and Adachi invited himself in. The house was empty and he saw that Yu's coat was on the floor of the living room. It looked like it was thrown aside by its owner without a care.

Yu was home.

Adachi rushed upstairs and to the boy's room. The door wouldn't open properly when he tried to open it. There was something blocking the door and that something happens to be the source of his worry.

He clicked his tongue and pushed the door with much force so the boy could be pushed away from the door. He made his way in and saw that Yu was on the floor.

"Kid!"

Yu slowly got up, groggy. His face was red and stained with tears.

"Tohru-san…" He croaked.

The sight in front of him was saddening, Adachi rushed over and crouched down, pulling the other into a hug.

"Hey what's wrong…" Adachi whispered, rubbing comforting circles on Yu's back. The boy was trembling, his breaths shook as if he was going to start crying again.

"Hey hey come on now…come get up." Adachi said gently, pulling him up and leading him to the sofa. The two sat down and Adachi placed Yu's head on his shoulder.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Adachi asked, patting the boy's head slowly.

"I'm scared…"

"Hm?"

"I'm so scared…" Yu answered, his voice wavering.

"Nanako…Uncle…Everyone…What's going to happen…I can't do anything! Then what am I for!" Yu ranted, peeling his head from the man's shoulder and burrying his face into his hands, shaking.

"Hey woah there! Calm down." The man pulled the hands away from the boy's face, griping it.

"Look at me."

"…"

"Come on look at me."

Yu finally looked at the man.

Adachi gave a soft smile, "You did all you could okay. You fought off and caught the murderer. You did more than the police could ever."

"But.."

"Nope! Nanako would hate seeing you like this and she wouldn't want it either. You have to be strong for her. Right, _Onii-chan_?"

The emphasis on "Big Bro" made Yu smile like how Adachi intended. Maybe it's because he sounded silly saying it but whatever at least the boy was smiling now.

"There it is!!" He exclaimed, giving Yu a quick peck on the lips.

The gesture seemed to have an effect on the boy as his smile got bigger. Yu hugged the older man and placed his head on his chest, sighing. "Thank you Tohru-san…"

"Don't mention it kid." Adachi smiled, patting the silver head of hair.

The two sat there in tranquil, just basking in each others warmth.

-

They were at Adachi's apartment.

Adachi was naked on his bed, sitting and taking a drag from his cigarette. His ass kind of hurt from their activity earlier but whatever.

"Tohru-san?" A voice called out to him as arms wrapped around his waist from behind him. Yu placed his chin on the man's shoulder not before giving a quick kiss on his nape. The man just hummed in response, taking another drag of his cigarette.

The cigarette in his hand was snatched away, Adachi turning his head to see the boy mimicking what he did. He did it with much ease that it made Adachi think that this wasn't his first time doing it. Is there something this kid hasn't told him yet?

"You smoked a cig before?" Adachi questioned.

Yu hummed, "Maybe I did when I was in Tokyo."

"Hah damn brat, you're aware you're doing this in front of a cop right?"

"Oh please like you're one to talk." Yu rolled his eyes.

Adachi just chuckled.

The room turned quiet, a sudden tension looming in the air.

"Tohru-san."

"Hm?"

"About the murders…"

"Oh the two women? It's gonna take quite awhile for Namatame to be charged."

"About that…I don't think it was Namatame who killed them."

"Huh?" Adachi turned to face the boy again, cocking a brow.

The boy stayed silent for awhile. Adachi pulled away from the boy's caging arms and got up. He let out a laugh, "Well if it wasn't Namatame then who was it huh? You and your crew were pretty bent on him being the killer."

"I mean…you were the one who brought him in." Adachi added, in a "duh" tone.

Yu remained silent, discarding the cigarette in his hand in the ashtray on the bedside table. Getting up and slowly walking over to the man.

"That was the real killers intensions…" Yu started.

"To lead us all into thinking that Namatame was the killer."

"To heed suspicion completely off of him."

Adachi hummed, "And who might that be?"

"You."

Yu was staring directly into his eyes, those damn eyes of his. He looked determined, absolutely sure of his claim. Absolutely sure that it was him that killed Yamano Mayumi and Konishi Saki.

_Ahh I've been found out…about time._

Adachi bursted out laughing, a laugh Yu has never heard before. It was cold and maniacal. "Is that so? Well there's no hiding anymore then."

"So tell me, are you going to turn me in?"

"Don't be silly. Just why would I do that." Yu replied, giggling as if Adachi was saying something stupid.

Huh?

"HUH? Are you insane??? You're just going to get a killer go like that!" Adachi spat, perplexed at what the boy just said. "What about your friends huh? Nanako? Do you have idea what the hell you're saying!"

Confused. Adachi was utterly confused. Just what the hell is going through this kid's head.

Shaking his head, Yu moved closer to the man. "Yes I am. I'm saying I won't tell anyone." Adachi stared at him, horrified. He's willing to do this for someone like him? He just couldn't understand why. **Why?**

"Why…" he breathed out. Yu wrapped his arms around the man and pulled him towards him, "Well isn't that obvious? Because I love you." His tone was sickeningly sweet, it made Adachi sick to his stomach.

Love? It was because of love? He's willing to do all this for him just because he loves him? He's willing to betray all his friends and family just so that he could save a killer, a killer he was in love with. Adachi felt so overwhelmed, Yu's words of love swimming through his head. He pushed the boy away roughly, glaring at the teen.

"Love? You've got to be kidding me! AHAHAHAHA."

"You're willing to risk all your bonds and betray everyone just because you love me? WHY ARE YOU DOING ALL OF THIS FOR ME?" He pointed his finger towards the boy, trembling. He felt so overwhelmed and he didn't know what to do, he hates this feeling so much.

Calmly, the boy approaches the man again, slower and more carefully now afraid that it would startle the man. His eyes were gentle and the small smile of his face too. "I love you too much Tohru, I just can't let you go." Yu explained, slowly eyeing the others change in expression so that he can pick his words out properly. Thankfully the drop of suffix didn't bother Adachi whatsoever.

He sounded sad when he said that second part, it sounded lonely. Was this what Yu has been feeling? That he will be alone?

"I have all these bonds and I appreciate every single one of them but at the end of the day I am still alone. They are just there when they need me." Yu continued explaining.

"But with you…I finally got to be myself. You listened to me. Our bond…It's something I can never do without."

"Please tell me you don't feel it Tohru. Our bond. It's something special, we are one of the same. We hide ourselves behind a facade but when we're with each other we can be ourselves."

"I know you love me too Tohru, I will always wait for you. I will be there for you no matter what. I'll protect you."

Yu finished and he stared intensely into the man's eyes. As if pouring his emotions into his gaze in hopes that Adachi would get it.

"I-" Adachi stuttered.

This boy…Adachi just couldn't understand. Just how could a brat like him make him feel this way. His heart was crushed and beyond repair, he lived life without believing in love. He didn't care about bonds and creating meaningful relationships because they will just hurt you at the end of the day. He didn't want to feel anymore but this sense of loneliness comes to bite him constantly nonetheless as he comes back home to an empty apartment. No friends, his parents don't care and his job transferring him to a shitty town from nowhere because he wasn't good enough. This boy though, he managed to drill through his walls and force himself in, slowly but surely mending what was once unfixable.

He always thought he was the one with the upper hand. That he was the one that was commanding this and that he would manipulate in thinking this bond was real but instead he was the one that was held captive. Held captive in his gentle and alluring affections that Adachi finds himself craving it. Yu believes that this bond is real and he's convinced Adachi that it is subconsciously.

Adachi struggled to find the words to say and instead pulled the boy closer and smashing their lips together. The kiss became heated quickly as the man wrapped his arms around Yu's neck and Yu wrapping his around Adachi's waist, pulling them closer.

The kiss was full of passion, full of emotion. Adachi swiped his tongue on the other's lips which the other replied by opening his mouth, giving his tongue access in his mouth. Their tongues slotted against each other, caressing and sucking.

When they pulled away, their faces were red and they breathed heavily. Staring at each other.

It was then that Adachi realised that they were both still -very- naked. He could feel Yu's cock pressing against his thigh, half hard from the heated kiss and he was too.

"Brat…Making me this way…" Adachi grumbled as Yu laughed, realising what has happened too.

Adachi smirked and pushed the boy towards the bed, straddling him.

Lets just say that they didn't get any sleep that night.

\--------------------

_With an impact that made me fall to paradise_  
_I'm held only by you_  
_In this cage called a 100% free love_

-

It was March now and everything went back to normal. Namatame was still being questioned but is now jailed for the suspected murder of the two women and for kidnapping the five people.

Nanako's condition got better and was released from the hospital just last month. Same with Dojima who was released way before his daughter and is back to work again alongside Adachi.

For some reason the fog cleared up a little, not much but at least you could see where you were going and your surroundings.

The investigation team were still together, though still unsatisfied with what happened they just brushed it off and concluded that their job was done. Naoto still had their doubts about the case but Yu didn't care knowing that they're not going to go far anyway and it's pointless to investigate more.

It felt so evil to continue hanging out with his friends that he betrayed to save the real killer but it's not like they know anyway so he just continued with how he was with them. He had to keep up his social links, it didn't matter if he lost them but it was still nice to have them. He really liked the personas that came with them.

Yu was going to leave soon and he had a panic attack about it but Adachi was there to calm him down and ease his worries. He promises to visit when he can and that he'll work hard to get a promotion to go back to Tokyo.

-

Yu was over at Adachi's apartment again and they were seated next to each other watching some dumb evening drama. Adachi was having a drink and as he was about to take another sip he stopped, "Hey Yu."

Yu turned his head towards Adachi with a questioning look.

"Do you know how you got your power to go into the TV? I didn't have them until I came to Inaba, I think I found out about it a few days after I first arrived here."

"It was weird, the day I first arrived I went to the gas station to fill up my car and an attendant greeted me and shook my hand and after that my head hurt like crazy."

Yu took his words into account and gasped as a thought came to his head.

"Wait Tohru, did you say you talked to an attendant and your head started hurting?" Yu questioned, he knows Adachi literally just said this but he had to be sure. This was exactly what happened to him.

"Yeah. Namatame also said that this happened to him too." Adachi replied.

"It's the same for me too." Yu confessed and the two looked at each other knowingly. This way no coincidence, something's up and they were going to get to the bottom of it.

The next day rolled around and the two found themselves at the MOEL gas station. The fog was thicker today as if it knew that something was going to happen. The familiar gas station attendant emerged from the fog and looked at the two quizzically, "Oh you guys, what are you doing here?" The innocent act was pissing Yu off and he couldn't bite back his anger. "Who are you?! Just what the hell are you!" He screamed, pointing an accusing finger at the attendant.

Quickly jumping in and holding the younger back before he could do anything else, Adachi stared at the attendant who looked taken aback. "You're the one who gave us and Namatame those damn powers."

The attendant's shocked expression turn to a smile as they laughed.

"Yes that is right. It was when I shook your hand."

"You-!"

Fog started circling around the three and the gust of wind was so strong that Adachi and Yu had to look away. As the wind died down and the fog dissipated a little the attendant who was once wearing the MOEL uniform turned into a white dress. Brown eyes turned to red and they were floating.

"I am Izanami." The boyish voice turned into a female's.

The entity Izanami started explaining the situation and what was going on. Her purpose for the Midnight Television and why she gave the three the power.

"Though this was certainly not what I expected but I can't say it's unpleasant." Izanami giggled dryly looking at the two in amusement.

"It's a shame that I could not go through with this experiment in its entirety but nonetheless I am not entirely disappointed."

This bitch is running her mouth a little too much and it's starting to piss Adachi off. He was about to protest but Izanami continued.

"You…" She looked at Adachi, "I do not sense such emptiness from you anymore." She smiled. "Is it because of him?" She asked, pointing to Yu.

Adachi kept his glare on Izanami, "Yes…He filled this emptiness inside of me that I refused to acknowledge and he made me realise…and I…" Adachi turned to the boy and gave him a fond smile, "I love him." He confessed.

Yu's eyes widened in shock. This was the first time he's heard the man say that. His heart swelled and he desperately fought back the tears that was threatening to spill from his eyes. There was no way in hell he was going to cry in front of a goddess.

Adachi turned back to entity in front of him, fixing his glare.

"Ahh how lovely." Her voice still passive. "This passion of pure love…I remember how that felt like."

She hummed, "Child of man, you two have found truth in each other and in turn have created a pure bond. It is most lovely to see."

A white light started shining as she levitated higher and higher, "The fog will disappear soon and everything will be back to how it was. The two of you will maintain this bond and if it breaks, the fog will appear again and everyone shall befall to the shadows." Her warning was stern, she was serious.

"Well then child of man, I wish you two the best of luck." Izanami smiled and a flash of light caused the two to shut their eyes. She was gone when they opened them again.

The two just stood in awe, trying to process what just happened. "Tohru!" Yu exclaimed as he recovered, jumping into Adachi for an embrace. Adachi laughed and lifted him up and span them around.

"We did it!"

"Yes we did…" Adachi replied cooly, placing a kiss on the boy's cheek. Hopefully the fog was still thick enough that no one could see.

Everything was finally okay now.

Two fools who have found each other and ready to take on the **world**.

**Author's Note:**

> hiii idk why i wrote this but i just did. kind of a vent piece but not really i just needed to take my mind off things.  
> also i was inspired by a song ive been listening to alot these days so thats why theres song lyrics
> 
> non-betaed i literally just typed this and threw in on here.
> 
> let me know what yall think !! this is the first adayu fic ive ever posted here and im kinda nervous hhhhhh  
> (also i dont really post my fics coz im super shy)
> 
> might add a lil bonus chapter who knows. stay tuned!


End file.
